Izanami Yuuki
Izanami Yuuki (イザナミユウキ Izanami Yūki) is a Pretty Cure on Pitch Precure! She is 13th year old girl that loves to cooking. Yuuki's alter ego is Cure Cupcake (キュアカップケーキ Kyua Kappukēki) in Cure Patisserie form or Cure Pops (キュアポップス Kyua Poppusu) in Croquembouche Form and she based off cupcakes, cake pops, and creams. Her catchphrase is "Begin the Cokkin' Showtime!" (クッキング しょタイムオフはじまる! Kukkingu shōtaimu o Hajimaru!) and "Wait... What?!" (待って…なに?! Chotto... Nani?!). Appreance Personality History Relationships Cure Cupcake Cure Cupcake (キュアカップケーキ Kyua Kappukēki) is Yuuki's alter ego. She represents courageness and agility. Transformation Yuuki places the Magical Pitch Charm onto the lock's hole and shouts "Cure Patisserie ・A・Mai・Serve!" and then the transformation begins. The lock is sparkling and appearing the mini whisk for her transformation. While jumping, she makes a glowing cupcake with her mini whisk and her hair turns into a long sky blue hair. Later, she makes a circle with the mini whisk for her boots. After her boots, she makes another circle for her gloves. Next part, her dress appears when she reached the bottom. Also her earrings appear when she reached the bottom. She put her mini whisk to her left bottom side of the dress and turns into Pitch Butter Rod with a mini bag for the attack item. Cure Cupcake throw upward the Pitch Lock. After throwing, a bag for the Pitch Lock and Pitch Charms are appear. And finally, the Pitch Lock comes to the bag. She later introduce her as Cure Cupcake. Attacks |-|Finishers= Cupcake ・ Serve (カップケーキ・サバ Kappukēki・Sābu) - Her first finisher, where she uses Pitch Butter Rod, and with a cupcake and she punches it with the Pitch Butter Rod targeting to the enemy, and then eventually purifying the enemy. Cupcake Dash (カップケーキ ダッシュ Kappukēki Dasshu) - Her second finisher, where she uses Pitch Butter Rod, and with a cupcake and she run into the target, and eventually purifying the enemy. Cupcake・Cream (カップケーキ・クリーム Kappukēki・kurīmu) - Her third finisher, where she uses Pitch Butter Rod, with opening her Pitch Lock and attacking the enemy with the cream from the Pitch Lock, and eventually purifying the enemy. S'more Slash (スモーク スラッシュ Sumōru Surasshu) - Her fourth finisher, where she uses S'more Rod, with only slashing the enemy and eventually purifying the enemy. |-|Sub-Attacks= Wip |-|Group Attacks= Angel Cake Serve (エンジェルケーキサーブ Enjeru Kēki Sābu) - Is Cure Cupcake's first Group Attack along with Cure ShortcKe, Biscuit also Tiramisu. This attack is using the Pitch Butter Rod, which all of the cures' confront the rod into the sky appearing an Angel Cake. After the Angel Cake appears, the cures' shouts "Pretty Cure, Angel Cake Serve!" and pushes the Angel Cake to the enemy's target. Wip Power Ups Cure Pops Transformation Attacks Etymology Izanami (イザナミ) Japanese myth name of the wife of Izanagi, meaning "female who invites." Yuuki (ユウキ) This name is actually Yuki (雪) meaning snow, but this name has 2 u: Y'uu'ki so it means "courage." Her name meaning is "female who invites courage." Songs Duets Trivia Category:Pitch Precure! Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:CureDessert Category:Blue Cures